1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch which is installed in a grip of power tool or the like and can start the power tool when a user pulls in the switch with the fingers.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent dust from entering the inside of a switch from a terminal hole, various methods are proposed including a method in which terminals are insert-molded in a housing of the switch, and a large amount of grease is spread between the terminal and the housing, and the like.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-93347 discloses a switch which prevents dust from entering the inside of a main body thereof by employing a structure in which a fixed contact thereof is insert-molded.
However, this switch is disadvantageous in that the manufacturing cost is increased due to the insert molding. Moreover, the method of spreading a large amount of grease is also likely to be disadvantageous because the production cost increases due to an increase in the number of manufacturing processes and operation failures which occur due to the grease adhering to the contacts inside the housing.
The present invention has been made to alleviate the above-mentioned problems.